narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyōko
Hyōko(氷子,Hyōko) is the tailed beast the was wroshiped by the Yuki Clan untill he was sealed into a scroll. After the events of the Second Neo Akatsuki War, Hyōko was sealed into Sabishii. Background Before the sages birth Hagoromo's mother, had sealed a half of Kokoro into him. During the time of Hyōko and were always competing over who was more powerful. They had countless battles over the years one in particular that formed the Silver Mountain. When the Shinju was sealed into the sage Hyōko, feeling that he had become the strongest thing in the world later went to the who was worshiped by the Yuki Clan as a god. He also taught them Ice Release, however the clan sealed him into the Yuki Clan Scroll. After the events of the Second Neo Akatsuki War he was sealed into Sabishii. Appearance Hyōko has a unique blue head and snout and has yellow eyes without pupils, has a pair of pointed light bluish horns on its head and a yellow crest on its skull. Its jaws are frozen shut by the ice covering its head. Hyōko's neck is long and gray in color with lines running around its whole body, legs, arms and tail. Hyōko has two arms, each with its own claw and each arm is jointed together from its blue oddly shaped wings. Its wings are believed to be used for flying as well as storing cold air and have two spikes of ice each. During his youth, Hyōko was a small lizard with snow white scales, two small wings on his back and another two on his head, red eyes and a light brown color on his underbelly and under his wings. Personality During his youlth Hyōko was very hard-headed and had a tough attitude. However after his time with the Yuki clan he became more calm, and level-headed, thinking about the safety of the clan more than his life. However after being betrayed and sealed in a scroll, he like most grew a distinct hatred for humans. He also for a time extremely disliked the idea of being sealed into Sabishii. However Hyōko's attitude towards Sabishii (and humans in general) soon began to change after the events of the Haabu Affair and he soon developed a level of respect for Sabishii. Abilities As legend says, Hyōko was able to rival that of the . He is able to possess massive and overwhelmingly chakra that is potent enough to bring the world to a cataclysms. Like most tailed beast he can create a Tailed Beast Ball, He also with his Freezing Release can create a tailed best ball of that element being able to freeze anything frozen solid. despite not being on of the original tailed beast, Hyōko has shown the ability to telepathically communicate with other tailed beast, as shown with his first encounter with Kurama. Nature Transformation Hyōko is said to have taught the Yuki Clan the Ice Release and is also the creator of the freezing release. he is able to perform many ice release techniques such as Ice Release: Aerodynamic Shuriken Storm, Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard and the Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique. Trivia *"Hyōko" (氷子) can be can be translated as "Ice Child". *Hyōko is the first tailed beats to be featured on the wiki. *Hyōko was originally planed to be a wolf-like . Quotes * (To Sabishii) "Don't think because your father wielded the Rinnegan, that I'll become your slave." * (To Aoi Hyūga) "I am not some toy, that you can just play with." Category:Featured Category:Tailed Beast